


Up Against A Locker

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “Strike three, you’re out!”“Dudes holy shit we did it! We won!”“And we’ve got Tucker to thank for his incredible throwing arm and fast pitch.”—He was worn out and was ready to go home to let himself unwind. But Craig was never too worn out when Tweek was around to help him relax after a tough game.





	Up Against A Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

Senior year was fun while it lasted Craig supposed. He had his fair share of mishaps and detentions. Plus the occasional fight with some homophobic asshole here or there but besides those few things he had no complaints.  
Mainly because Tweek was right by his side the whole time.

Oh and did Craig mention that he played baseball? Because he did. He was the pitcher. And an exceptional batter (on and off the baseball diamond, but that doesn’t really matter right now.)

This was the last game he would play for his senior year. It was the last game he would probably ever play like this too, seeing as he decided against playing in college. He didn’t need the scholarship, he actually had a great academic scholarship that paid for a good portion of his tuition. His mother was so proud.

He was busy getting changed in the locker room. Craig had seated himself on one of the benches as he bent down to untie his cleats. Only to be disturbed by a smack on the back and a baseball cap being placed on his head.

“What a game Tucker! The other team? They didn’t stand a chance with you on the mound.”  
Craig knew that voice anywhere. He didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

Craig kicked his left shoe off and glanced to his right through his hair to see a dirty blonde sitting next to him, “I thought that was you McCormick.”

Kenny smiled widely, showing off the gap between his top two front teeth. “Well you thought correctly.” Kenny took his hat back and placed it back on his head, “couple of the guys and I are heading out for pizza. You coming along or what?”

“Nah,” off came the right shoe. “Tweek and I are going out. And before you ask, no we aren’t going to join the team at, I’m assuming, Whistling Willie’s.”

“Awe you’re no fun Tucker.”

“Maybe not to you, but Tweek thinks I’m plenty fun.” A devious smile lined his features as he sat upright and looked over at Kenny properly. 

“Dude…” Kenny scooted a little closer and leaned into Craig’s ear, “you going to get to home based tonight? If you know what I mean that is.”

Craig punched him in the arm. Not hard. But enough to cause him rub over the area that he was certain would have a bruise. “Get your mind out of the gutter for fuck’s sake.”

Kenny held up his hands defensively, “alright dude chill. I’m just messing around is all.”

Craig rolled his eyes as he began unbuttoning his jersey. He watched as Kenny stood and laced his fingers together behind his head. “Well if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

“Doubt I will.”

Craig watched as Kenny walked away before allowing his jersey to fall off his shoulders, exposing the black tank top he wore underneath. He gave his right shoulder a quick rub before removing his jersey the rest of the way, folding it neatly and setting it next to him.

As players would leave the locker room they would wave to Craig and congratulate him on a game well done. And Craig would do the same.  
And this process repeated itself until he was the last man standing in the locker room.

That’s usually how it went for him.

And he didn’t mind. Usually because a certain blonde with freckled skin and emerald green doe eyes would pop in to wait for him. 

“Hi Craig.”

Speak of the devil, there he was.

Craig looked over at the door with a soft smile on his features. He was in the middle of buttoning up his jeans when Tweek walked in, as always. It was excellent timing. 

“Hey babe.”

Tweek approached and wrapped his arms lovingly around Craig’s middle as his face buried itself against his chest. And Craig, being the ever-loving boyfriend that he was held Tweek protectively. One hand rubbing his lower back and the other petting his hair.

Tweek has become much more affectionate after Craig’s accident in the fall. Not that he wasn’t affectionate before, but it was different somehow.  
Craig has suffered a minor brain injury back in November shortly before Thanksgiving caused by his motorcycle accident and things had become different between the two of them ever since. 

And that wasn’t a bad thing.

Tweek and Craig had been through the most traumatic thing ever and they had both become stronger because of it. The fear of losing your boyfriend had that effect on a person.

“How’s your arm?” Tweek looked up at him, his chin resting comfortably on Craig’s collarbone. And he made sure not to apply too much pressure.

“It hurts but I’ll be alright.” Craig was thankful that he asked. He was always thankful when Tweek asked. He was glad that he cared so much about him to worry about his well being.

But Craig was the same way. 

“I’ll put ice on it for you when we get back to your place if you want.”

“I’d like that.”

As Craig reached down to shoulder his bag Tweek had beat him too it, placing the duffel bag on his shoulder and grabbing hold of Craig’s hand. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Craig’s lips by Tweek’s gesture.

As the blonde started to walk forward Craig stood still, keeping his feet planted on the floor. And this only got him a confused look from his boyfriend.

“What’re you doing?”

But Craig didn’t say a word in response. Instead he pulled Tweek back to his chest and pushed him against the row of lockers behind him before their lips clashed together.

It was hungry. It was needy. It was, well, perfect.  
A little moan escaped Tweek’s lips and it only fueled the fire that was burning in Craig’s chest. He heard the duffle bag fall to the floor, then he felt Tweek’s arms wrap around his neck which only allowed their bodies to get closer together.

Craig felt Tweek’s fingers tangle into his hair, being mindful of the scar on the side of his head.  
Craig gripped the sides of Tweek’s shirt as their kiss deepened, one of Craig’s legs sliding between Tweek’s and one of his converse kicking at the lockers which caused them to rattle and make noise.

Thank god no one else was there.

It was Craig who pulled away first. Not because he wanted to but because he needed air. But his eyes stayed locked with Tweek’s face as he gasped for breath.

“Can we uh, maybe finish this at your place?” Tweek’s voice was so soft when he spoke, fingers still tangled in Craig’s black hair. His face was red, lips were swollen and his pupils were blown out with lust.

It was a sight that Craig enjoyed a little too much.  
“I’d like that.” And Craig kissed him once more. Nothing too rough, just a gentle peck.

And that got him a smile in return.

Tweek slowly untangled his fingers from Craig’s hair and grabbed the duffle bag once more, as well as Craig’s hand. And the two exited the locker room together. Just like they always did on game days.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a tie-in piece to the “I Almost Lost You” one shot I posted yesterday.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this one!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
